Cinéma Atlantis
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Soirée ciné popcorn un peu mouvementée.Quand la réalité rejoint la fiction...Ou le contraire.Fic écrite pour m'amuser et surtout pas sérieuse du tout.Humour.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

_Une fic que j'ai écrite pour m'amuser qui ne présente d'autre intérêt que de passer un bon moment j'espère, donc rien de sérieux._

1 ) Proposition

-McKay, vous faites quoi ce soir ? s'écria le colonel Sheppard en faisant une entrée fracassante dans le laboratoire.

Le scientifique en chef le foudroya du regard.

-Colonel, il y a des gens qui travaillent ici et vous devriez perdre cette détestable habitude d'entrer comme s'il s'agissait d'une salle d'entraînement pour Rambo. Nous procédons souvent à des manipulations délicates et vos manières de primate qui aurait aperçu une banane vont bien finir par provoquer une catastrophe un de ces jours. Vous allez arriver à comprendre ça ou bien c'est trop difficile à entrer dans votre cerveau ? Et puis je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais nous avons des problèmes. La température est descendue de plusieurs degrés à l'intérieur de la cité et j'essaye de trouver une solution, comme d'habitude !

-Hum, je vois que vous êtes d'une humeur charmante aujourd'hui, remarquez, ça ne change pas beaucoup.

-Colonel Sheppard, si vous m'exposiez le but de votre visite, histoire de gagner un peu de mon temps si précieux.

-Ca vous dirait une soirée ciné pop-corn ?

-Hum, faut voir, répliqua le scientifique prudent. Et le film ?

-Ben Lorne et moi on a pensé aux Sept mercenaires.

-Encore ce vieux film, gémit McKay, mais on l'a déjà vu au moins trois fois.

-Dites Rodney, si vous avez mieux à proposer je suis preneur sinon il faudra vous contenter ce qu'on a hein !

-Bon, soupira le scientifique, pourquoi pas si vous avez rien de mieux. Il se ravisa d'un coup.

Attendez colonel, j'y pense maintenant, le colonel Caldwell m'a rapportéquelques films canadiens, ça nous changera un peu, et puis on gagnera sur la qualité. Je suis sur que nous allons passer une soirée passionnante.

-Canadien ? Une petite moue dégoûtée apparut sur le visage du militaire. Il _existe_ un cinéma canadien ?

-Colonel…gronda McKay sentant une susceptibilité patriotique l'envahir, figurez vous qu'en effet il existe autre chose que des films américains mais si n'avez pas l'air d'y croire...

-OK, mais…_canadien_ ? vous êtes sûr que ce ne sont pas des documentaires sur les ours où quelque chose comme ça ?

-Colonel ! Explosa le scientifique.

-Bon, ça va, ne vous fâchez pas McKay, je plaisantais. Tenez, ç'aurait pu être pire, un film tchèque par exemple, s'exclama t-il en avisant Zelenka. Dites Radek, vous n'avez pas emmené de films dans vos bagages, j'espère ?

Zelenka haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait compris que la meilleure façon de désarçonner le colonel était de ne pas répliquer à ses plaisanteries pour le moins douteuses.

Gagné ! Sheppard reporta son attention sur Rodney.

-Dites McKay, Caldwell vous fait des cadeaux maintenant, comment ça se fait ? Demanda t-il une pointe d'animosité dans la voix..

-Ca vous dérange colonel ? Maintenant laissez moi, j'ai du travail si nous ne voulons pas tous finir congelés.

-Bon, je vous laisse, j'espère que vous allez trouver une solution pour ce problème de chauffage, brrr ! fait pas chaud !

-N'y comptez pas avant demain matin, rétorqua Zelenka, d'ici là il faudra faire avec.

-Et oui colonel, renchérit Rodney avec un sourire sadique. Je ne vous croyais pas si frileux, en fait je pensais les militaires américains plus aguerris. Dites, vous devriez aller faire une petite séance de bâtons avec Teyla ou un jogging avec Ronon, ça vous réchauffera et nous pourrons enfin travailler en paix.

-Bien sur, ça ne vous dérange pas ce froid, vous Rodney, répliqua le militaire vexé, on comprend pourquoi. Vous savez, ajouta t-il avec perfidie à l'intention de Zelenka, il vient d'un pays où ils sont obligés de mettre des raquettes aux pieds dix mois par an pour faire leurs courses au supermarché du coin.

-Colonel, s'exclama Rodney exaspéré, je vous interdis de parler ainsi du Canada. C'est un pays magnifique, le climat y est parfait et les gens sont aimables _eux_. Et puis malgré ce que vous en pensez nous avons un vrai cinéma nous, ça ne vous fera pas de mal de voir des films qui incitent à la réflexion.

-Ouais, enfin, c'est vrai que c'est un grand pays, et puis pour les figurants dans leurs films, ils utilisent des caribous ? Bon, je plaisante McKay, dit-il vivement en voyant les yeux bleus de son ami virer à l'orage et la main du scientifique tâtonner sur le bureau. Bon, je vous quitte cria t-il en évitant de justesse un dossier qui s'envola dans sa direction pour finalement s'écraser au sol. Nous vous attendons avec vos films Rodney. A ce soir. Venez donc Zelenka, je suis sûr que nous allons passer une soirée passionnante !

_A suivre…_


	2. 2 Une séance mouvementée

2 ) Une séance mouvementée

-Aaaaah !

Quatre paires d'yeux convergèrent vers Radek qui venait de faire un bond en criant.

-Ca commence bien, râla le colonel Sheppard, Zelenka, vous avez tiré toute la couverture. Bon, je la remets là, tenez vous tranquille.

Le militaire, coincé sur son lit entre McKay et Zelenka lança un regard envieux en direction du petit divan où Dex trônait entre Teyla et Elisabeth. Lorne occupait l'autre bout du canapé à coté de la diplomate et John se demanda si son collègue n'avait pas un peu trop pris à la lettre la recommandation de cette dernière de partager la chaleur sous des couvertures vu la façon dont il était serré contre elle. Décidément Ronon et Evan étaient des malins. Quoique avec le froid qu'il faisait il valait mieux être serré contre un Rodney qu'entre les deux femmes, c'était plus chaud. Et plus confortable aussi.

-Mais…le type là, il vient de se faire découper en petit carrés, je m'y attendais pas moi, se justifia Radek vexé, je savais pas que c'était un film d'horreur.

-Mais non, Zelenka, c'est un film de réflexion, demandez à Rodney, c'est lui qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure au labo, n'est-ce pas McKay ?

L'autre scientifique le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas visionné les films et ne tenait pas à s'avancer.

-On peut avoir un peu de silence s'il vous plait ? grogna t-il. Quand on a regardé James Bond la semaine dernière, il n'y avait pas tant de bazar.

-Ouais, vous n'avez pas arrêté de faire des commentaires, McKay, répliqua Sheppard.

-Moi, ça me plait James Bond, intervint Ronon en portant machinalement la main à son arme. J'espère qu'il y aura de l'action ce soir.

-Oui mais là, il s'agit d'un film intelligent, répliqua Rodney qui espérait que ce soit vrai, il faut suivre.

-Mais vous allez vous taire, oui ? S'exclama Sheppard excédé en serrant le bras de Rodney.

-Aïe !

-Ca va pas Rodney ? S'enquit Elisabeth.

-Il m'a pincé, brailla le scientifique. Espèce de sauvage ! Il roula des yeux furibonds en direction du militaire qui scrutait maintenant l'écran en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon, allez, nous allons tous nous taire et suivre ce film que Rodney a eu la gentillesse de nous faire partager, déclara Elizabeth Weir sur un ton conciliant.

Nom de nom, pensa t-elle, des vrais gosses ! Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Parfois l'envie lui prenait d'en saisir un par les oreilles et de le mettre au coin. Elle soupira.

Lorne passa le saladier de pop corn, le silence se fit et tout le monde se concentra sur l'écran.

Rodney McKay se détendit. Bon, il avait eu un peu peur de s'être avancé sur la qualité des films mais Sheppard l'avait vraiment agacé en titillant sa fibre patriotique. De toute façon personne ne disait rien alors ça devait plaire. Et puis un des acteurs lui disait quelque chose, ce devait être un type connu. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus mais il avait déjà vu cette tête quelque part, c'était sûr.

Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte que le colonel lançait de fréquents regards dans sa direction. Il passa la main sur son visage, cherchant un éventuel morceau de pop corn qui se serait coincé sur un sourcil, par exemple, ça lui était déjà arrivé.

Il ne trouva rien et abandonna. De toute façon, les lubies de Sheppard il les connaissait et si cela se trouvait ce dernier ne cherchait qu'à l'ennuyer.

Quand même, cet acteur…

Bon, pour ce qui était du film ça ne démarrait pas rapide. D'après ce qu'il avait saisi des gens étaient coincés dans une construction qui se composait de pièces en formes de cubes, d'où le titre. Les blocs étaient parfois piégés. D'ailleurs un des acteurs venait de se prendre une de ces giclée d'acide à la figure ! Aïe aïe aïe, ça ne devait pas faire du bien. Et puis vu ce qui restait de son visage il n'aurait plus jamais de problème de rasage. Hum ! Il rectifia, plus de problèmes du tout même.

Il saisit un mouvement sur le coté. Cette fois ci c'était Zelenka qui venait de se redresser et le dévisageait avec insistance.

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il encore ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les occupants du divan. Tous les quatre avaient aussi les yeux fixés sur lui.

-Quoi ! s'exclama t-il. Bon, d'accord c'est un peu lent mais c'est intéressant quand même. Faut peut-être pas chercher à savoir pourquoi ils sont coincés là-dedans mais plutot comment ils vont s'en sortir.

Finalement ce fut Lorne qui se décida :

-Euh, docteur McKay, vous ne trouvez pas que vous ressemblez à cet acteur là ? Demanda t-il en désignant la télé.

Rodney scruta l'écran.

-Lequel ?

-Ben, celui là dans son coin qui ne dit rien.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, le silencieux, renchérit Sheppard, d'ailleurs il n'y a que ça qui vous différencie. Allez McKay, dites-nous la vérité, c'est vous ?

-Allons colonel s'énerva le scientifique, vous croyez vraiment ça ? Vous pensez que j'ai eu mes diplômes en faisant le guignol au cinéma ? Réfléchissez un peu !

-Quand même, intervint Elisabeth Weir, la ressemblance est frappante. C'est vrai Rodney on dirait vous avec dix ans de moins.

-Et plus mince aussi, remarqua Lorne qui se tut aussitôt devant le regard assassin du scientifique.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Teyla, on dirait vous plus jeune, docteur McKay.

-Dites McKay, vous avez peut-être un jumeau à quelque part ? S'enquérit Zelenka.

-Brrr ! Un deuxième Rodney ! répondit John en frissonnant exagérément, vous vous rendez compte ? ce serait...

Un coup de pied dans la jambe le fit taire.

-Bon, maintenant que nous avons établi que j'ai une certaine ressemblance avec un des acteurs, on va pouvoir le regarder ce film, oui ? Eclata Rodney. Parce que si ça continue je m'en vais moi. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

-Calmez-vous, McKay, dit John Sheppard en serrant doucement la main du scientifique dessous la couverture, personne n'a voulu vous embêter. Nous faisions juste part de notre étonnement , c'est tout.

-Bon, ça va, grommela le scientifique calmé, si plus personne ne fait de réflexion, ça ira.

La main de Sheppard se retira, laissant un petit vide.

L'attention des téléspectateurs revint sur le film. Rodney observa le personnage en question. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il lui ressemblait un peu mais pas tant que ça, les autres exagéraient, comme d'habitude. Tout était bon pour le mettre en boite. A part ça le film était un peu stressant et il était tendu. Sa jambe se mit à trembler convulsivement. Il sentit la main de Sheppard se poser sur sa cuisse pour lui intimer d'arrêter.

Les tremblements cessèrent.

Rodney déglutit, le colonel n'avait pas enlevé sa main et Rodney la sentait chaude et ferme à travers le tissu du pantalon.

Il tenta de s'intéresser de nouveau à l'histoire. Une espèce de dingue venait de tomber du plafond d'un des cubes arrachant un cri de frayeur aux personnages de l'écran d'une part et à Zelenka de l'autre. Rodney nota dans un coin de son cerveau de ne plus proposer de films autres que ceux de Walt Disney à son collègue. Et encore ! Il se demanda si Bambi conviendrait. Faudrait voir.

En attendant, il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. Tout le monde semblait captivé. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Lorne avait passé un bras protecteur derrière les épaules d'Elisabeth qui fixait l'écran un peu tendue elle aussi. Ronon poussait de temps en temps un grognement approbateur et Teyla restait impassible.

Et puis au moins ils avaient cessé leurs commentaires stupides sur cette pseudo ressemblance.

-Dites, Rodney, vous avez l'air drôlement dépressif, quand même, remarqua Radek.

Le canadien fit un bond.

-Mais nom de nom Zelenka, mais puisque je vous dit que ce n'est pas moi ! Ca va rentrer dans vos oreilles et arriver à ce qui vous reste de cerveau ?

-Mon cerveau il vaut bien le votre, McKay !

-Ca, ça m'étonnerait, parce que dans ce cas là, autant se livrer tout de suite aux wraith, ça fera des économies de temps et de moyens !

-Ah oui ? Ben je plains le pauvre wraith qui vous videra. Tiens, je me demande s'il deviendra prétentieux, c'est peut-être contagieux ces choses là.

-Allons Rodney, intervint John, empêchant son ami de bondir sur son collègue tchèque. Mince, il n'avait pas envie d'assister à une bataille de scientifiques dans son lit. Radek ne voulait pas dire ça, reprit-il. Il força McKay à reprendre sa place tout en reprenant à Radek l'oreiller que le tchèque brandissait devant lui comme bouclier.

Tout cela sous l'œil goguenard de Lorne. Punaise, il y en avait un qui n'allait pas quitter la salle d'entraînement de sitôt où bien non, il avait mieux, Kavanagh avait exigé une protection pour aller examiner les égouts demain. Il avait raison, on était jamais assez prudent, il allait accéder à sa demande avec plaisir. A cette pensée il envoya un grand sourire au major qui le regarda d'un air circonspect. Il commençait à se douter de quelque chose. C'était bien, très bien même.

Bon, en attendant il retourna à ses moutons, où plutôt à ses deux scientifiques.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! s'écria t-il Zelenka, non, lâchez ce livre, j'en ai pas d'autre ! Le tchèque brandissait « guerre et paix » en représailles à Rodney qui s'était saisi de la télécommande et menaçait son collègue.

Il lança un regard désespéré à Elisabeth mais celle ci semblait aux anges. Alors là Sheppard allait comprendre ce que c'était d'avoir affaire à des adultes se conduisant comme des gosses !

John Sheppard récupéra le livre, força Radek à reprendre sa position initiale et se tourna vers Rodney, les sourcils froncés et l'air sévère. Le canadien lui tint tête quelques secondes puis remis l'item dans la main du militaire. Rodney se réinstalla et boudeur s'intéressa de nouveau au film.

John Sheppard s'essuya le front et se cala de nouveau entre les deux. Sa main se posa de nouveau sur la cuisse de McKay et il nota avec satisfaction le petit sourire du scientifique.

Il respira. Allons, tout allait bien finalement, il avait maîtrisé les fauves, montré qui commandait et repris le contrôle de la situation.

Le film ne fut plus interrompu que par le dernier cri de Zelenka quand la jeune fille fut transpercée de part en part par une espèce d'arbalète. Rodney se demanda d'ailleurs d'où le type pouvait bien sortir ça mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se sentait bien serré contre Sheppard et la main de ce dernier sur sa cuisse provoquait toute sorte de sensations dans son corps.

John Sheppard lui aussi n'était pas pressé que la soirée se termine. Il se sentait bien, il avait rétabli la paix. Il espéra perfidement qu'Elisabeth avait bien noté la façon dont il s'y était pris. L'autorité, il n'y avait que ça ! Bon, ce n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde, il fallait bien le dire.

-Je vous propose le second film que Rodney a apporté, dit-il coupant court aux commentaires et critiques qui fusaient. Les autres acquiescèrent. Bon, je suis sûr que cette fois-ci cela se passera dans le calme. Il regarda le titre : « Century Hôtel », allez, j'envoie !

Rodney sourit et se serra contre le militaire. Pas de problème, tout allait bien. Ils allaient passer un bon moment.

_A suivre_…


	3. 3 Deuxième séance

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, C'EST VRAIMENT SYMPA.

3 ) Deuxième séance

John Sheppard réprima un bâillement, tout en espérant que Rodney ne s'en apercevrait pas. Le film l'ennuyait mais il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du scientifique. Cela aurait été de mauvaise politique d'autant plus qu'il avait une main sur la cuisse de son ami et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de l'ôter. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être le moment d'aller plus loin. Il jeta un regard alentour.

Ronon somnolait sur le divan. Elisabeth et Lorne avaient l'air de s'intéresser mais John leur trouvait le regard un peu vague et puis la couverture qui les recouvrait n'avait pas l'air de se tenir tranquille. Elle était agitée de petits soubresauts et glissait sur le coté. D'ailleurs Lorne était souvent en train de la remettre en place. Bizarre pour une couverture tout de même !

Zelenka avait l'air perplexe. Il ota ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur le drap et les remit sur son nez.

Seule Teyla semblait attentive. Bonne élève ! Elle demanda à mi-voix des explications à Radek sur la fonctionnalité d'une chambre d'hôtel. Celui-ci lui répondit, heureux de la diversion puis il reprit sa position, adossé au sommet du lit.

John soupira doucement. A la décharge de ses compagnons le film n'était tout de même pas très passionnant. Cela se passait dans une chambre d'hôtel à diverses époques avec des histoires et des personnages différents. Pas facile à suivre.

Qu'en pensait McKay ? John jeta un coup d'œil de son coté. Le scientifique ne semblait pas très passionné. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Quand il surprit le regard de John sur lui il se redressa et feignit d'être captivé.

-Vraiment intéressant vous ne trouvez pas colonel ? articula t-il avec effort.

-Epatant Rodney, grâce à vous nous passons une soirée formidable, répondit le militaire avec un grand sourire. Ok, il s'emmerdait ferme et avait bien une autre idée sur la façon dont ils pourraient utiliser leur temps tous les deux mais s'il contrariait Rodney, c'était cuit. Le scientifique était quelqu'un d'assez susceptible.

Mais le scientifique en question avait dû apprécier sa réponse parce que John sentit une main glisser sous la couverture et se poser sur la sienne. Il déglutit.

Tout était calme, c'était le moment de passer à l'étape suivante. Finalement ce film c'était une bénédiction pour ses projets. Il n'était pas trop bruyant, juste l'atmosphère intime dont il avait besoin. En effet, difficile de câliner sensuellement son vis-à vis avec des flingues qui tiraient de partout, le fracas des courses poursuites ou le bruitage des batailles spatiales.

Sa main s'enroula autour de celle de son compagnon. Ils se caressèrent les doigts doucement, faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention de Radek. John bougea lentement son pied gauche et le frotta contre celui de Rodney. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le militaire sentit un petit frémissement chez son ami. Hmmm, la soirée s'annonçait prometteuse.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait l'occasion. Depuis le temps qu'ils flirtaient plus ou moins tous les deux, il avait envie d'aller plus loin. Et puis il allait mettre la main sur McKay avant que quelqu'un d'autre ait la mauvaise idée de s'y intéresser. Cette Norina par exemple, aucune retenue ! Si John n'avait pas été là, c'était sûr qu'elle aurait sauté sur Rodney comme si ce dernier n'avait que ça à faire de calmer les ardeurs de la première alien venue. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui ne savaient pas se tenir et qui laissaient leurs hormones prendre le dessus à la moindre manifestation du sexe opposé. Heureusement lui n'était pas comme ça.

N'empêche que cette Norina, si elle avait insisté, John n'aurait pas hésité à la ramener sur sa planète d'origine. Elle aurait fait un beau barbecue faute de mieux. ( 1 )

En attendant, c'était si bon de se trouver là, lové contre un Rodney doux et moelleux, leurs mains enlacées, la chaleur, la paix, le calme. Surtout le cal…

-Ohhhh, on dirait que c'est encore McKay !

La voix du tchèque venait de monter dans les aigus.

Merdedemerdedemerde ! Ca n'allait pas recommencer, le bazar de tout à l'heure !

Radek tout excité désignait l'écran.

-Regardez, si, je vous dis que c'est encore Rodney ! En plus vieux ! Enfin je veux dire en plus vieux que tout à l'heure mais en plus jeune que maintenant.

Ronon se réveilla brusquement et Lorne et Elisabeth reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran. La couverture cessa de bouger. Teyla fronça les sourcils et observa attentivement.

Rodney se raidit.

-Zelenka, pour la nième foi, je vous demande de cesser d'appeler cet acteur par mon nom. Vous comprenez quand on vous dit quelque chose ou bien vous avez un vide sidéral dans la tête ?.

-C'est incroyable, il lui ressemble encore plus, émit Elisabeth.

-Quand même toujours plus mince, répondit Lorne réitérant la même bourde que lors du film précédant.

Trop tard pour se rattraper. Il croisa un regard bleu meurtrier et y entrevit le fantôme des douches froides et autres tourments à venir. Mince, il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue.

Il chercha à se racheter :

-Euh, vous avez une jolie cravate, doc, un peu voyante, d'accord mais sympa quand même.

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS MOI ! hurla le scientifique exaspéré.

-Calmez vous tous, Rodney vous a dit que ce n'était pas lui alors ça suffit maintenant, asséna John Sheppard qui sentait sa soirée romantique lui filer entre les doigts. Tout ce qui allait finir par arriver c'était qu'il se retrouve avec un Rodney en furie sur les bras.

Et ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait prévu.

Pas du tout du tout.

Le silence revint, tout le monde était maintenant suspendu au film. John chercha la main de Rodney sous la couverture et entreprit un petit câlin de consolation. Le scientifique avait les lèvres serrées et semblait plutôt remonté. Mais le calme était revenu. Rodney se détendit un peu. John émit un petit soupir de soulagement et se laissa aller également.

Tout allait bien de nouveau.

C'était sans compter sur Radek.

-Là ! Là ! Le tchèque s'était redressé sur le lit comme un ressort et désignait le personnage sur l'écran.

-Que se passe t-il Radek ? demanda Elisabeth alarmée.

-Là ! La tache ! La tache ! Regardez, c'est McKay, cria t-il triomphal. La tache entre la joue et le cou, la même que Rodney !

En effet, l'acteur tourna à cette instant même le visage et tous purent apercevoir la fameuse tache.

-Incroyable !

-Ca alors !

-C'est frappant !

-MAIS C'EST PAS MOI. ARRETEZ !

Rodney bondit par dessus John et fit mine de se jeter sur son collègue scientifique. Le militaire l'intercepta à temps, le retenant par la taille et coinçant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-Laissez moi l'étrangler Sheppard, hurla le canadien en se débattant.

-Rodney, calmez vous, répliqua John fermement en commandant « l'arrêt sur image ». Comme un fait exprès l'image montrait justement le visage de l'acteur et la tache en question. Nom de nom, tout se liguait pour faire de cette soirée un enfer. Reprenez votre place ! ordonna t-il, mais les deux belligérants n'en avaient cure. McKay se tortillait entre ses bras et Radek reculait tout en l'asticotant.

Elisabeth, charitable, vint à la rescousse.

-Messieurs, ça suffit, dit-elle sévèrement, employant son ton de maîtresse d'école, vous vous conduisez comme des gamins. Ah, elle est belle l'élite scientifique de la Terre, vous vous êtes vus ? Non, je ne veux rien savoir ! reprit-elle coupant net les protestations de Rodney. Radek, si Rodney vous dit que ce n'est pas lui, alors il a raison et vous Rodney, vous êtes vraiment très coléreux et susceptible. Alors maintenant, écoutez moi bien, vous allez chacun reprendre votre place et nous allons continuer à regarder ce film comme des gens civilisés. Et si j'entends encore un mot, ça va mal se passer, croyez moi !

Les deux scientifiques acquiescèrent et baissèrent la tête, penauds. Ils s'étaient faits réprimander comme des gosses et n'étaient pas très fiers.

Elisabeth jeta un regard ironique à John Sheppard et retourna à sa place. Elle avait bien saisi que le colonel avait voulu lui faire une petite démonstration de son autorité tout à l'heure, pendant le premier film mais finalement elle venait de lui montrer qui était le maître en la matière.

-Vous pouvez redémarrer le film, John, maintenant que _j'ai_ rétabli l'ordre.

Le colonel appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande.

Radek se saisit de nouveau de Guerre et Paix au cas où et s'installa l'œil belliqueux..

-Radek, commanda Elisabeth, posez ce livre et venez vous asseoir près de moi. Teyla, auriez vous la gentillesse de prendre sa place ?

-Sans problème, Elisabeth, répondit Teyla souriante. Radek se leva à contrecœur et gagna le divan non sans lancer un regard noir au passage à Rodney qui lui répliqua d'un sourire victorieux.

John intercepta l'échange. Elisabeth avait raison, des vrais gosses.

Il se saisit de nouveau de la main de son ami tout en regardant l'écran. C'était vrai, la ressemblance était hallucinante. Non seulement la petite tache que John se promettait d'embrasser mille fois tout à l'heure quand ils seraient seuls mais aussi la bouche un peu tordue, dont il allait s'occuper également mais encore le sourire, quelques expressions…Hum, si ça trouvait, Rodney avait un jumeau quelque part. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications possibles.

Il abandonna le film et observa son ami. Le petit nez adorable, les joues tendres, les lobes d'oreilles, tout cela lui mettait l'eau à la bouche, les longs cils qui ombrageaient le teint clair... Le teint clair ? Euh, plutôt rouge tout à coup. De plus en plus rouge et même cramoisi.

Etonné, John suivit son regard. Sur l'écran, Rodney, non, l'acteur était en train de s'embrasser avec l'autre gars. Sur la bouche. Et quel baiser, mon dieu ! Sensuel au possible, ils se mordaient les lèvres et se dévoraient. Ils y mettaient du cœur, pas de doute. John sentit une crampe dans son estomac alors que quelque chose bougeait et se dressait dans son caleçon.

Puis dans le plan suivant ils étaient couchés tous les deux, nus, après avoir fait l'amour manifestement. Et l'acteur avait une expression à la fois tendre et triste sur le visage.

C'était beau. John se demanda si Rodney aurait ce regard pour lui. Il l'espérait.

Nom de nom, maintenant il le voyait nu, sur le ventre. Il était magnifique. Quelles fesses il avait ! Rondes, pleines, mignonnes à croquer.

Il serra la main de Rodney avec force. C'était si beau !

Un bêlement strident provenant du divan rompit le charme. Radek plié en deux par un fou-rire désignait l'écran.

-Rod..Rodney, tenta t-il d'articuler entre deux hoquets, VOUS avez vraiment un beau postérieur !

-Noooon Rodney ! cria John en retenant son ami qui venait de bondir en direction du canapé. Il bloqua un scientifique écumant de rage sur le lit et le retint par les poignets.

-Faites quelque chose, cria t-il à l'intention des autres, il est vraiment en colère là !

Elisabeth et Teyla tentèrent de traîner Radek écroulé de rire hors de la pièce sous les imprécations de Rodney qui se débattait comme un diable.

-Je vais l'étrangler, vociférait le canadien, je vais en faire du pâté de tchèque et le donner à bouffer aux wraith !

-Euh, colonel, vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Lorne faiblement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de donner un coup de main à son supérieur et par là même finir de se mettre McKay à dos mais il se devait de prêter main forte à son collègue. Tout au moins de proposer..

-Non, mais faites le sortir, s'écria Sheppard en désignant Radek qui avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues tellement il riait, Ronon, aidez les.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller colonel? S'enquit tout de même le major inquiet, il a l'air vraiment furieux là !

Rodney se tortillait et essayait d'échapper à l'emprise de John qui à quatre pattes au dessus de lui le retenait fermement.

-Allez, Lorne, j'assure.

Puis ils finirent par disparaître et le rire de Zelenka s'estompa.

-Rodney, calmez vous, il est parti, dit John en se laissant doucement tomber sur le scientifique.

-Je vais le scalper, le dépecer, l'atomiser ! cria le scientifique rouge de fureur. Je vais le.. humpff !

Le colonel Sheppard venait de trouver un moyen de faire taire Rodney McKay.

Un moyen radical.

_A suivre pour l'épilogue._

( 1 ) Episode Inferno 2-19. Je me demande à quoi elle sert Norina. Elle a autant l'air d'une scientifique que Ronon d'une danseuse étoile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bon, déjà, je n'ai pas vu Century Hôtel alors je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un film intéressant. J'ai lu quelques critiques et comme on dit, les avis sont partagés. Mais de ce que je sais de ce film je pense tout de même qu'un type comme John Sheppard s'ennuierait ferme à le regarder. C'est mon avis, sans plus. Par contre grâce à You Tube j'ai vu la séquence en question. Rhââ, quel baiser ! Et quel postérieur aussi…En fait j'ai trouvé l'histoire intéressante mais cruelle aussi.

Bon, sinon, pour ma fic, c'est du délire et j'ai beaucoup exagéré, je le reconnais mais j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu et puis j'adore Radek et je me suis dit que s'il pouvait un peu charrier Rodney, après la façon dont ce dernier le traite parfois, et bien il n'allait pas s'en priver.


	4. Epilogue: Fin de séance

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS**

4 ) Epilogue : Fin de séance

La lumière du matin filtrait par les interstices du store. John Sheppard ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé.

Il sentit le corps chaud et nu lové contre lui. Un léger ronflement s'échappait de sous les couvertures.

-Hé, réveille-toi Rodney, c'est le matin ! s'exclama t-il en posant une série de baisers sur l'épaule ronde et douce. Il se laissa glisser sous les draps et continua ses câlins. Des soupirs et des gloussements s'échappèrent, bientôt suivis de gémissements et de petits cris de plaisirs. En quelques minutes le lit fut transformé en champs de bataille puis les deux hommes finirent par émerger.

-Brr, fait pas chaud, gémit Rodney en rempilant la couverture sur eux.

-Justement, John posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, tu ne devais pas t'en occuper ?

-Hum, comme chauffage, tu fais très bien l'affaire, le taquina Rodney.

-Mmmm, tu as raison, reprit le militaire en s'allongeant sur son compagnon, Zelenka s'en chargera bien. Toi, tu es occupé ici.

Ses mains caressèrent les hanches rondes et passèrent sous les fesses rebondies.

-Zelenka !

Rodney se redressa d'un coup.

-Hé Rodney, du calme, c'est fini. Allez, avoue que c'était drôle tout de même hier soir, je n'avais jamais vu Radek dans cet état là.

La bouche de Rodney prit un pli boudeur que John trouva adorable.

-Drôle ? il n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter avec cet acteur qui me ressemble un peu et puis à la fin il a exagéré quand même.

-Allez Rodney, murmura le militaire en le faisant se rallonger et en reprenant ses caresses là où il les avait laissées, il te ressemblait quand même beaucoup. Tu es sûr que..

-John ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'écria Rodney en se redressant de nouveau.

-Mais non, je plaisantais là, le militaire s'empara de la bouche de son amant, mordillant les lèvres, attisant son désir.

La chambre fut de nouveau remplie de bruits de draps froissés et de cris de plaisirs.

_Un peu plus tard :_

Rodney s'assit au bord du lit et s'étira.

-Où vas-tu ? S'enquit John en le tirant à lui.

-Il faut que j'y aille tout de même, je ne peux pas laisser Radek seul avec ce problème de température, il n'y arrivera jamais sans moi. On se voit à midi ?

-OK, répondit John en l'embrassant. Ecoute, lui glissa t-il au creux de l'oreille, je vais te confier un secret très important mais promet-moi que tu le garderas pour toi.

-C'est grave ? demanda Rodney déjà toute ouie.

Le militaire acquiesça.

-Tu promets ?

-Ouiiiiiiii ! s'exclama le scientifique avec impatience.

-Et bien voilà… je suis amoureux de toi.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

-Rodney McKay qui ne sais pas quoi dire ? Le taquina son amoureux.

-Si, je sais. Il se pencha contre l'oreille du militaire et lui répondit.

-Moi aussi John.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Rodney était parti depuis un quart d'heure que John s'ennuyait déjà de lui. Il se remémora la nuit d'amour qu'ils venaient de passer et les effets commencèrent à s'en faire sentir au niveau de son bas-ventre. Hum, s'il pouvait avoir Rodney dans ses bras en ce moment, caresser ses joues, sa peau, sa poitrine, ses fesses. Ses fesses ?

Son regard tomba sur le lecteur. Rodney n'en saurait rien.

Il se saisit de la jaquette du film, un petit livret s'en échappa. Il récapitulait le contenu du DVD et il y avait un petit aperçu des acteurs. Curieux, il chercha le sosie de Rodney. C'était un canadien, né en Angleterre, quelques rôles... Actuellement il tournait dans une série de science-fiction. Peut-être auraient-ils l'occasion de le revoir.

Il visionna de nouveau la séquence qui l'intéressait. Oui, vraiment les fesses de son Rodney à lui étaient cent fois plus belles que celles de l'acteur qui n'étaient pourtant pas si mal…

FIN


End file.
